Brincadeira do mal
by iYumiM
Summary: Novamente Ichigo estava sendo acordado pelos berros histéricos de seu pai, mais fazia muito tempo que alguma coisa ali tinha mudado. Agora os gritos não vinham sozinhos, vinham com o abraço do corpo grande, quente, do seu pai sobre o seu, o que normalmente o deixava envergonhado. Yaoi, lemon.


**Nome:** _Brincadeira do Mal_

**Casal:** _Isshin x Ichigo_

**Anime:** _Bleach_

**Completa:** _[X] Sim [ ] Não_

**Data de criação:** _15/07/2011_

**Publicada:** _29/11/2012_

**-x-**

**Resumo:** Novamente Ichigo estava sendo acordado pelos berros histéricos de seu pai, mais fazia muito tempo que alguma coisa ali tinha mudado. Agora os gritos não vinham sozinhos, vinham com o abraço do corpo grande, quente, do seu pai sobre o seu, o que normalmente o deixava envergonhado.

**Avisos: **Sexo ~ Incesto ~ Palavreado Chulo ~ Homossexualidade ~ Nudez ~ Yaoi ~ Lemon.

**-x-**

Novamente Ichigo estava sendo acordado pelos berros histéricos de seu pai, mais fazia muito tempo que alguma coisa ali tinha mudado agora os gritos não vinham sozinhos, vinham com o abraço do corpo grande, quente, do seu pai sobre o seu o que normalmente o deixava envergonhado.

– Goood morning Ichigo – Gritou Isshin tão alto que parecia que qualquer pessoa da cidade escutaria, e qualquer pessoa no país com seu nome poderia responder. Mas, nenhuma pessoa no mundo, lembrou Ichigo, poderia sentir o abraço tão apertado a ponto de sufocar.

– O que está fazendo, velho irritante? – Perguntou tentando fazer o tom mais irritado possível naquela situação, com aquela mão correndo gentilmente, sem malicia, pelas laterais de seu corpo.

– Te acordando, e fazendo carinho – Respondeu no habitual tom alegre, afundando seu rosto no pescoço de Ichigo, sabendo que sua barba por fazer arrepiada a corpo do filho. Dito e feito sentiu os pelinhos do corpo menor. Isshin adorava saber todas as partes do corpo dele, saber tudo o que dava prazer a ele, o que o deixava irritado, e os que o deixavam com cara de um completo bobo apaixonado.

– Quem quer seu carinho, velho babão? – Respondeu baixinho, quase num ronronar, arrepiou-se ao toque do pai em seu pescoço, mesmo que preferisse pensar naquele homem com Isshin, e não "seu pai", aquilo o lembrava o incesto que faziam, e mesmo depois de dois anos, não conseguia se acostumar aquela palavra, parecia algo muito... Sujo... Para o que sentia por Isshin, por seu pai.

– Você não quer? Não quer _mais_? – Ichigo notou que a frase se referia ao sentido de já ter pedido tantas e tantas vezes pelo carinho daquele homem – Não reclamou ontem de manha, nem de tarde, e nem de noite também...

– Pervertido! – Ichigo deu um soco no maior, com o rosto bastante corado. Essas coisas que o velho falava o deixavam meio tenso, faziam "aquilo" tantas vezes. – Você mais faz fazer essas coisas, você parece um animal no cio.

– Só perto de você meu bebe, ninguém mais desperta meus sentidos animalescos – Soltou uma gargalhada depois da frase.

E para acentuar o que disse, e o que Ichigo disse se moveu felinamente em cima do filho. Estava abraçado a ele, com rosto escondido em seu pescoço, deitado sobre as pernas um tanto abertas do filho, coisa que só conseguiu porque fez enquanto o menor estava dormindo, mesmo depois de dois anos como amantes, Ichigo ainda era um pouco envergonhado em relação a toques mais... Íntimos, tentava a todo custo mostrar que na verdade não gostava deles, mais a verdade era nua e crua, seu filho sempre se perdia em seus braços.

Quando tudo aconteceu, sempre imaginou que seu filho não ficaria tão envergonhado por serem pai e filho, mais depois notou que talvez fosse esse fato que o deixava mais envergonhado.

Esfregava seu corpo no do filho devagar, imitando movimentos de penetração, com os corpos colados a sensação poderia os levar ao céu

– Hm – Isshin foi compensado pelo gemido baixo de Ichigo.

O menor não entendia o porquê de se sentir tão mal e ao mesmo tempo tão bem quando estava com seu pai, essa sensação não vinha apenas quando estavam em algo mais intimo, vinha todas as vezes que o olhava, com aquela cara de babaca que ele tinha, sempre animado e tentando animar suas irmãs, mas que ao mesmo tempo sabia ser serio, e ajudar os filhos em momentos difíceis. Era claro. Amava seu pai. E não era um amor familiar. Não _só_ amor familiar.

– Meu bebe – Isshin murmurou antes de dar uma pequena mordida no pescoço do menor, escutando mais um gemidinho abafado. Era fanático pelo pescoço do filho, outra parte que os dois se encaixavam, já que seu filho se derretia com caricias naquela área. Naquela área sentia melhor o perfume de Ichigo, que não vinha de nenhuma colônia, era completamente natural, instigante, sedutor, chamativo.

– I-Ishin! Pára! – Gemeu Ichigo.

– Tudo bem – Falou Isshin saindo de cima do filho, que ficou com cara de pasmo olhando por pai, quando dizia pra para... Não queria que parasse na verdade...

– Pai? – Se sentou na cama, vermelho, excitado e desejoso do corpo maior, que simplesmente havia saído de perto dele, deixando uma sensação vazia que sempre sentia sem seu pai.

– Parei amor, não vou fazer algo que você não queria – Isshin respondeu a pergunta que ficou no ar, que Ichigo queria fazer, mais acanhado, não conseguia. Mesmo que fosse uma tentação pra si mesmo ver o menino de cabelo em um tom alaranjado daquele jeito. Daquele jeito que ele só ficava pro pai. Só pra enlouquecer, mesmo sem perceber, o pai. Chegou mais perto da cama, puxando o queixo do filho, ficando inclinado sobre o outro corpo, olhando fundo nos olhos do filho, com a boca a centímetros de distancia, e seu filho teve um estremeceu – Você não quer, _não é filho_?

Ichigo olhava de uma maneira quase ababoda para a boca do pai, o que aquele velho maluco estava fazendo que ainda não o dera um beijo? Mesmo que não admitisse por fora_, e que nem fosse importante dizer por que o pai sabi_a – O-o que?

– Eu estava pensando no que temos Ichigo, na nossa relação...

Naquele momento Ichigo pensou que ia desmaiar, e a sensação aumentou quando o pai se distanciou novamente. Como assim pensando? Seu velho nunca pensava em nada, porque resolveu que ia pensar agora? Não tinham no que pensar, estava ótimo daquele jeito, não estava? Uma sensação de estranheza se apossou do seu coração, o pai queria... Terminar? TERTEMINAR? Não, era impossível, Isshin não saberia viver sem ele, levantou-se e ficou de frente pro pai, estava sem sua camisa, apenas com um short de dormir azul. Olhou com um pouco de preocupação pro velho.

– Eu te amo Ichigo – Isshin sabia que estava sendo mal, sabia pela cara que o filho fazia o olhando, não sabia que o filho seria tolo o suficiente achando que queria se afastar dele.

– Eu sei, porque esta dizendo isso velho? O que você quer dizer? – As palavras saíram corridas de seus lábios, porque o pai dizia aquilo ali? Daquele jeito? Não era assim que era. Não era assim _que era pra ser_. O pai deveria estar sobre seu corpo agora, com a boca que tanto desejava pelo seu corpo.

– Eu não agüento mais isso – Isshin abaixou o rosto tentando esconder o sorriso que tinha no rosto, ao ver a apreensão do filho, não sabia que Ichigo era bobinho aquele ponto, também não sabia que veria um rosto tão fofamente tenso.

Claro que pra Ichigo aquele movimento não pareceu nada bom.

– Ta falando do que? Para com isso, porque esta desse jeito? Velho, só... Só me... M-e be... Beija velho.

– Não filho, eu não posso te beijar – Isshin ainda tentou continuar com aquele nervosismo do filho por mais um tempo, mesmo que seu coração tivesse pulando agora, e sua boca quase salivando com vontade de beijar aquela boca naquele rostinho que sempre parecia estressado. Mudando de expressão todas as vezes que estava em seus braços.

Ichigo olho incrédulo pro pai. E a próxima reação do rapaz foi o suficiente pra mostrar a Isshin que tinha passado dos limites da brincadeira. Ichigo se jogou com toda força contra o peito peludo do pai.

– Ichigo? Ichigo você ta chorando? – Perguntou incrédulo sentindo as lagrimas caindo em seu peito. Abraçou Ichigo com força

– Você n-não me quer ma-mais.

Ichigo se achava um bobo por estar chorando daquele jeito, e por estar tão fortemente agarrado ao corpo de Isshin, mas já não se imaginava mais sem seu pai, tudo que fazia o dia todo, fazia pensando nele, amava Isshin tão intensamente quanto achava que conseguia, e mesmo assim às vezes achava que era pouco pelo que seu pai o dava, não por amá-lo menos, só que tinha muitas dificuldades de expressar o que sentia quando estava com o moreno, tinha muita vergonha de dizer que amava cada toque, cada sorriso, cada sentimento que despertava em seu peito quando seus olhos se encontravam com aqueles lindos olhos negros.

– Não! Claro que te quero. Não é isso! Foi só uma brincadeira – Se explicou Isshin antes de levantar o rosto do filho mais velho para si, e ver aqueles olhos vermelhos das lagrimas não contidas, apertou seu coração. – Eu te amo, não chore.

Ichigo abaixou os olhos – Eu não estou chorando, seu velho idiota. – Deu mais um soco fraco no ombro do pai, que tipo de brincadeira era aquela? Havia tido tanto medo de perder o pai, que não penso na possibilidade de ser mais uma das idiotices daquele... Daquele... Daquele velho idiota.

Isshin soltou uma grande gargalhada enquanto apertava Ichigo tanto quanto seus braços fortes conseguiam. – Eu nunca vou te deixar, meu bebe.

– Eu sei que não vai, velho. – Tentava controlar o tom de voz.

– E eu posso e vou te beijar todas as vezes que você quiser.

Dizendo isso, Isshin tomou os lábios do filho, aqueles que nunca enjoava do gosto, nunca conseguia enjoar de nada naquele garoto, ao seus olhos ele era completamente perfeito, cada curva bem delineada, nada naquele corpo.

A língua do pai entrava forte em sua boca, sempre gostava daquele jeito um tanto agressivo que seu pai o beijava. Talvez fosse por isso que nunca gostou de estar com garotas, mesmo que já tivesse tido casos com algumas, as garotas eram muito lerdas, e esperava que o homem fizesse tudo por elas, esse era a visão do alaranjado.

Gostava de ter o corpo forte do pai junto do dele, das caricias mais ousadas, gostava do gosto forte do beijo dele, das mãos que o acariciava devagar, mais firme, sabendo onde apertar.

Mas aquele não parecia o momento certo pra ficar divagando sobre as diferenças entre as mulheres e seu pai. Era o primeiro beijo que davam naquele dia, e pelo entusiasmo de Isshin, pode perceber que haveria muitos a vir.

Isshin soltou a boca do filho enquanto voltavam à cama, descendo seus beijos pelo pescoço comprido. Mordeu. Chupou. Lambeu e beijou o quanto quis, ouvindo suspiros incontáveis do mais novo, que já se entregara aos seus braços. Deitou o filho na cama, de onde nem deveria ter saído, e deitou-se por cima dele, segurando seu peso suficientemente pra não "sufocar" o menor, mais deixando seu corpo abaixado o bastante para poder sentir cada curva sob as suas.

Ichigo levou suas mãos às costas do pai, adorando a sensação da boca quente e molhada contra a pele de seu pescoço. Estava sensível. Passou as mãos por baixo da blusa e foi subindo lentamente pelas costas do pai. Sempre gostou daquele espaço de pele macia mais com músculos intensos. Puxou um pouco mais aquele corpo contra o seu.

– P-pai! – Repreendeu Ichigo quando levou uma senhora mordida de Isshin no pescoço, aquilo deixaria marcas. Era difícil explicar para as irmãs como as conseguia.

– Fala anjo – Isshin olhou dentro dos olhos do filho, correndo as mãos pelo abdômen lisinho até um dos mamilos rosados do filho. Apertou-o entre os dedos.

– A-ahn – Ichigo gemeu arrastado com o toque do pai na pele sensível de seu mamilo.

– Gosta? Diz pra mim, diz – Isshin sabia que não tiraria nada daquela boca, não antes de deixar Ichigo tão afogueado no prazer que esqueceria a sanidade e a vergonha, mais gostava de atentá-lo.

Desceu sua boca até aquele botãozinho rosado ainda olhando para a face do menor, gostava do rosto levemente corado que ele adquiria nessas horas.

Olhou aquele botãozinho que já estava bastante durinho. Excitado. O corpo do filho reagia a qualquer contato seu com ele, assim como era quando Ichigo o tocava. Gostava daquilo.

Lambeu lentamente aquela parte de Ichigo, queria sentir o gosto daquela pele, levemente suada.

Deu o mesmo tratamento que deu ao pescoço do filho ao mamilo, sentia Ichigo se contorcer sob si e aquilo agradava seu corpo.

– I-Isshin – Ichigo já estava se contorcendo de encontro ao corpo do pai, queria ele logo, depois de tudo que aconteceu, já sentia seu pênis duro como uma pedra, não tão apertado por não gostar de dormir de cuecas. Na verdade se acostumará aquilo graças a Isshin que o deixava tão desnorteado depois de fazerem amor, que a ultima coisa em que pensava era em peças intimas.

Uma mordida forte em seu mamilo o fez gemer, dor e prazer misturados em um só toque. Olhou pra baixo, encarando os olhos do pai que o repreendiam.

– Não divague em horas criticas como essas meu anjo – Isshin se levantou e deitou-se novamente sobre o corpo tão desejado.

– Nã-Não estava distraído.

Isshin se aproximou do ouvido do filho, e sussurrou com a voz já baixar e rouca de desejo – Eu vou fazer você prestar bastante atenção em mim.

Movimentando-se pra baixo novamente, passou as mãos pelo corpo de Ichigo, ele era magro, de uma maneira certa, não tinha músculos, era uma barriga lisinha e macia, que Isshin adorava cariciar. Seu filho tinha o corpo parecido com de uma mulher. Principalmente a começo das nadegas, fazendo aquele profundo contorno do quadril.

Suas mãos pararam ao lado dos quadris, mais precisamente em cima do short que o filho usava e os abaixou lentamente, mordendo e beijando cada novo pedaço de pele que aparecia envolto por alguns pelos que apareciam da virilha.

Quando finalmente desceu aquela peça o suficiente, conseguiu finalmente ver a parte da anatomia do corpo do filho que queria, e a visão junto com a constatação de que o filho estava, mais uma vez, sem cueca, fez o pênis de Isshin pulsar dentro da calça. Sentia-se apertado por ela.

Envolveu o membro do filho com os dedos e olhou as reações do menino.

–I-Isshin! Na-ão pare! – Ichigo gemia sem controlar as correntes elétricas que se passavam pelo seu corpo choques do mais puro prazer que podia sentir. Gemia com os olhos fechados, deixando sempre a boca um tanto entreaberta, sabia que Isshin se excitava com aquela visão. Abriu um pouco mais suas pernas, queria que Isshin começasse a parte que queria logo, queria ser possuído, sentir Isshin preenche-lo até o fim.

Isshin se perdeu no rosto do filho por alguns longos segundos, amava aquele garoto tanto, tanto, que seu maior medo era perdê-lo algum dia. Mas se dependesse de seus braços, nunca soltaria aquele garoto.

– Chupa pro papai, anjo – Pediu Isshin levando alguns dos seus dedos a boca de Ichigo. Enquanto descia sua boca em direção ao sexo do filho.

Assim que colocou o membro de Ichigo na boca, pode começar a escutar gemidos mais altos, lambia a cabeça do sexo do filho, depois descia e chupava completamente, gostando de ouvir os gemidos por mais e mais que o filho dava, enquanto sentia o gosto do pré-gozo

– Pai! Pai! Isso, mais, mais, pai! – Ichigo gemia alto, descontrolado, já não conseguia mais ter o comando do seu corpo, sentia que podia morrer ali, naquele prazer. Contorcia-se cada vez que sentia uma chupada mais forte na cabeça do seu pênis, super sensível pelo grau de excitação que se encontrava.

– Chupa anjo. Chupa os dedos do papai – Isshin teve que retirar o sexo do filho da boca, queria prepará-lo, mais Ichigo não parecia disposto a parar de gemer e cooperar com o "plano".

– Não, me possua pai, me faça seu, eu não preciso mais disso – Disse olhando diretamente nos olhos do pai, Isshin se arrepiou com aquilo. Sabia que o pai gostava de tudo lentamente, gostava de tocá-lo sem pressa, mas precisava muito do pai dentro de si, sentia seu corpo fervendo.

– Não quero te machucar, anjo. – Isshin tinha adorado ver seu filho falando o quanto o queria, mais mesmo depois dos dois anos de sexo quase diário, ainda sentia seu filho apertado de um modo que parecia querer estrangular seu pênis toda vez que entrava nele.

Ichigo estava excitado demais, desejoso demais, e sem nem um pingo de vontade de conversa, empurrou o corpo de Isshin para o outro lado na cama, fazendo-o cair deitado na cama. Apoiou os braços no peito musculoso e peludo, e instante depois de escutar um "não" agudo e preocupado do pai, sentou-se no sexo do pai, rápido, firme e forte, de uma vez só.

Se o céu e o paraíso existiam, com certeza era dentro daquele corpo quente e apertado em volta de seu pênis, não pode controlar o gemido alto que saiu da sua boca quando seu filho afundou seu sexo na carne do ânus dele.

– F-Filho, o que ta fazendo? Ahn... Tudo bem com você anjo? – Isshin perguntava de olhos fechados, coisa que não tinha certeza, mais que provavelmente fizera quando seu filho maluco se penetrou de uma vez só.

– S-sim, ah, dói um pouco, espere uns instantes pai – Ichigo sentia seu ânus arder com o comprimento todo do pai inserido ali.

Isshin se forçou a abrir os olhos ao ouvir um gemido por parte de Ichigo, e naquele momento pensou que poderia gozar com aquela cena. Ichigo com a cabeça inclinada pra trás, com os cabelos caindo para trás, seguindo a cabeça, com o corpo arqueado enquanto bombava o próprio sexo.

– Não faça isso Ichigo – Implorou, a visão do filho daquela maneira, tão desejoso o fazia pulsar dentro do rego do filho que o apertava fortemente.

Ichigo olho com a cara mais safada que conseguia fazer para o pai e começou a se mover, devagar, sem tanta força, só pra ver o velho enlouquecer e pedir por mais, como Ichigo sempre era "obrigado" a fazer.

– Isso anjo, mais forte, faz montaria no colo do papai, enfia gostoso. – Isshin sabia que Ichigo só estava o provocando porque queria vê-lo falando aquelas palavras, e se seu anjo queria, não tinha a menor vergonha de falar.

Ichigo não podia mais controlar o próprio desejo. Começou a subir e descer no colo do pai com força queria mais daquele prazer incontrolável que podia sentir nos braços do pai.

Isshin também já estava completamente alucinado, ajudava o filho nos movimentos de quadril, se impulsionando pra cima.

Com gosto escutou Ichigo gritar ao bater forte contra aquela esferinha de nervos dentro do filho, que o fazia delirar e soltar grunhidos, aquilo sim parecia um animal no cio.

Os movimentos eram cada vez mais rápidos, não conseguiam mais segurar a libido que os corroia, o desejo pelo corpo alheio, mão desvendavam partes do corpo já conhecido,

Ichigo sentia seu prazer chegando forte, seus membros já estavam trêmulos e a situação só piora quando Isshin começou a tocar seu membro, cada vez que descia sobre aquele pênis o sentia batendo em sua próstata.

– Ah! Pai! Não para. Hm, eu não aguento mais, eu vou gozar – Ichigo gemia enlouquecido no colo do pai, não sabia como colocar pra fora todo aquele prazer.

– Juntos anjo, juntos – Isshin jogou o corpo do menor por lado, aumentando ainda mais os movimentos que faziam juntos.

Isshin apenas precisou masturbar novamente o filho por alguns segundos e a recompensa chegou, aos dois, juntos, escutando um grito alto de Ichigo enquanto soltava outro.

Ichigo sentiu seu corpo convulsionar sob o do pai, e aquele prazer louco tomou posse de si enquanto gozava loucamente e sujava seu abdômen e o do Isshin.

Isshin não aguentava mais o peso do próprio corpo e caiu m cima do menor com a cabeça apoiada no peito do pequeno. Seu pequeno. Seu anjo.

– Ichigo. Meu Ichigo – Murmurou enquanto se achegava melhor ao filho, descansando a cabeça suavemente enquanto sentia um suave carinho m suas costas.

– Hm – Ichigo gemeu enquanto seu pai acariciava seu peito com o próprio rosto, adorava aqueles momentos pós-sexo, seu pai costumava ficar um tanto "carente", sedento por carinho.

– Velho bobo.

– Melhor não falar essas coisas novamente de mim, vai que "eu não posso mais te beijar" bebe chorão?

Ichigo se sentiu ferver de raiva, ficando cada vez mais vermelho. Isshin viu daquela a sua ultima chance de fugir. Levantou da cama e correu, descendo as escadas rapidamente.

E naquela manha mais uma serie de xingamentos foram ouvido, para dar espaço a mais alguns gemidos, e mais algumas brigas. Viviam assim, e eram felizes assim.


End file.
